


冷知识

by ya_aooo



Category: SEVENTEEN(band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 01:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ya_aooo/pseuds/ya_aooo
Summary: 第一次用 放篇老的试水
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 3





	冷知识

权顺荣晕晕乎乎的躺在床上，白花花的胸脯起起伏伏，两点樱红颤颤巍巍的挺立着，上面沾着几点白浊。

“全圆佑混蛋......”

今天早上，休完产假经纪人姐姐回了公司。13个小男孩凑着脑袋看经纪人姐姐手机里小小男孩的照片一个个“kiyo kiyo”的叫个没完。其中当属权顺荣最起劲，捧着自己的小脸对着屏幕呼噜呼噜的发出哄孩子的声音，被经纪人姐姐打趣道：  
“顺荣啊，这么喜欢小朋友就快去生一个吧。”  
“我怎么生啊。”权顺荣突然涨红了脸，声音也提高了一点。  
“kkkwuli顺荣啊当然是找老婆生啊你激动什么，顺荣一定会是个好爸爸的哦。”

权顺荣更羞了。  
也不怪姐姐说找老婆的事，毕竟他跟全圆佑那点暧昧的小关系，也不能让成员以外的人知道是吧。  
其实本来连成员都不想告诉的。  
但是谁让夫胜宽知道了。  
然后李大喇叭花就知道了。  
然后......

羞的晕乎乎的小权仓等大家都散了以后又一个人跑到冰箱来找喝的想平复自己心里快撞死的小鹿。抓起一瓶就往嘴里灌，等反应过来才觉得味道怪怪的，可是那瓶已经差不多见底了。  
“红糖醪糟......还放豆腐......明浩最近又搞什么奇怪的健康食谱啊。”

结束一天的训练回到宿舍，趁着哥哥弟弟们还累的动不了的时候，权顺荣赶紧抢先钻进了浴室。水流哗哗的从他身上走过，他觉得哪里好像不太对。

“怎么回事......怎么感觉胸涨涨的......今天没跟知勋尼去举铁啊？是错觉吧。”

二十分钟后，权顺荣终于发现，这才不是错觉，因为他好像......有点涨奶了。

“我槽了...这是什么操作。”  
权顺荣伸出手捏了捏自己的小乳头，看到一滴白白的乳汁从里面溢出来，又顺着胸的弧度流了下去。  
结合一下之前全圆佑趁他吃饭给他下|药，往ky里加催|情香精，情|趣内衣一套一套的摆在衣柜里等一系列不做人举动，权顺荣很轻易的把今天的症状归咎于全圆佑又tm对他动了手脚。

“全圆佑混蛋！”  
刚好洗完澡擦着头发出来的全圆佑一进房间就听见权顺荣骂他，一脸懵x。  
“我怎么了小祖宗？”

权顺荣看到全圆佑进来，噌的站起来，冲过去把房门锁了，然后把只围了一条浴巾的全圆佑摁在了床上。

“是不是你！”  
“什么是不是我？”  
“我.....!”  
权顺荣即使再气，也没办法说出“你是不是给我下药了想|操|我”这种话，他才不像全圆佑那么变态）

全圆佑看着跨坐在自己身上的小人，感觉到自己微勃的性器刚好被他坐在臀下，被爱人浑圆挺翘的小屁股压着磨蹭，不石更不是人。  
“我到底怎么你了呀小肥仓～”  
全圆佑习惯性伸出手，把玩着爱人丰满的胸，把乳头在指尖捏出不同的形状——他知道他喜欢的。  
“唔嗯.....！”  
今天好像有哪里不一样。有什么湿湿的东西正从他玩弄的小红点中渗出来，空气中还弥漫着一股若有若无的奶香。  
近视眼全圆佑虽然看不见，但是行动力很强。他猛的一挺腰坐了起来，搂着身上人的腰让两人离的更近一点，头埋在他的胸前仔细看着。  
胸口的软肉和乳头被人肆意玩弄的感觉并不好，特别是当你发现自己会出奶之后。  
但是很明显，全圆佑不这么想，他一边挤着权顺荣的胸，一边仔细的观察奶水从乳头出来的样子，一边向其实看不真切的权顺荣进行实况转播。

“我们顺荣有奶呢。”  
“好多哦，一捏就出来了。”  
“它顺着我们小顺荣的乳沟往下流了呢。”

“闭....闭嘴！”  
权顺荣越听越羞耻，伸手想去捂住全圆佑的嘴，却被人一口含住的乳头。  
“唔....住嘴.....啊.....不要吸......不要吸......要出来了唔.....！”

“wuli顺荣真的好香啊。连奶都是香的。”全圆佑砸吧砸吧嘴，好像在认真品尝乳汁的香味。  
“以后给我生个孩子，你来喂奶，好不好？”

全圆佑一把脱掉权顺荣身上宿舍专属的大裤衩，露出已经完全勃起的小小荣，顶端正渗出亮晶晶的浊液，顺着柱身流进浓密的耻毛。  
“只是被吸奶就 硬成这样了吗我们顺荣？真是个敏感的好孩子呢。”  
“没有......”权顺荣嘴硬的反抗，却在全圆佑把他翻在床上含住他的性器时彻底失去理智。

“圆佑.....啊嗯......好舒服......”权顺荣揽着全圆佑的脖子不住的呻吟，“还要....要.....”  
“想要什么？说出来吧我们顺荣......”  
“想要圆佑亲......”  
“只想要亲亲吗？”全圆佑把修长的手指伸进权顺荣因为喘息大张的嘴里，权顺荣配合的舔弄，把嘴里的手指嘬的啧啧作响，眼神迷离，鼻子里还发出哼哼的声音，抽出手指时带出的一条津液刺激的全圆佑血气上涌，下身又涨大了一圈。  
“还想要.....”权顺荣挺起上半身，把自己的唇贴在全圆佑的耳边，黏黏腻腻的说，“想要圆圆操我。”

“艹.....”几乎是在权顺荣说出这句话的同时，全圆佑的两根手指就插入了他的后穴，在里面疯狂的搅动，一次一次准确的按向前列腺的位置，激的权顺荣一声比一声高的浪叫。  
“快进来......圆圆快进来......操我.....啊！”  
全圆佑整根没入，柔软温暖的软肉争相扑上来，紧紧的包裹住全圆佑的粗大，两人都舒服的出了一口气。  
没有给权顺荣反应的时间，全圆佑立即大开大合的操干起来，爽的权顺荣只能发出断断续续的呻吟，根本说不出一句完整的话。权顺荣感觉自己像一片广袤大海中的小舟，残存的一点理智都被汹涌的浪花撕的粉碎。  
“不许叫圆圆。”全圆佑一边用牙摩挲着权顺荣的耳廓，一边低低的说。  
“哈啊.....嗯不要舔.....为什么......不让叫.....”权顺荣抱着全圆佑的头扭着腰，“明明....俊尼都可以......”  
“因为是你，”全圆佑突然发力，顶的权顺荣又咿咿呀呀的叫起来，叫的全圆佑心痒痒。  
“你一这么叫，我就想操你。”

又是一番猛烈的进攻，拍肉声和股间噗叽噗叽的水声似乎被无限放大，刺激着两人的感官。

“不行了....啊...要去了要去了......”  
“等我一起。”全圆佑用手按住权顺荣的铃口，加快了顶弄的速度。  
“不行...不行......让我射.....”  
全圆佑附身吻上权顺荣的唇，搅着他的舌头，把所有呻吟悉数吞下。

“权顺荣。”  
“唔嗯...嗯...圆佑...”

“我爱你。”  
全圆佑松开按住铃口的手，几乎是同时，权顺荣颤抖着射出一股白浊，星星点点的落在全圆佑的小腹上。全圆佑揽着完全软在他身边的权顺荣，另一只手攀上权顺荣的胸，轻轻重重、有一下没一下的揉捏着。  
“干嘛啦.......”权顺荣抓住在自己身上放肆的手，软软的问。  
“帮我们小小权试试奶水够不够呀，顺荣不想做妈妈吗？”  
“全圆佑混蛋......”  
“又骂我。”全圆佑手上使了劲，一下又挤出了几滴奶水。伸出舌头卷进嘴里，然后吻上权顺荣的唇。  
“骂我是要挨操的，孩子他妈。”

“像经纪人姐姐说的一样给我生个小孩吧，wuli顺荣xi？”

公司。经纪人姐姐翻遍了冰箱，也没找到自己带来的食物。  
“奇怪....”  
“我的催乳汤去哪了？”


End file.
